koeifandomcom-20200223-history
GREEN FOREST GREEN
GREEN FOREST GREEN is the opening and ending theme of Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Shiseikan. Its melody is roughly based on Gustav Holst's Jupiter, a key composition within this particular entry. The version which plays in the game is sung by the five voice actors of this game's main cast; the variety CD set includes multiple vocal versions. Players can play it as a tournament piece in the Nintendo 3DS port of Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special. According to Nakamura's commentary, he was given the inquiry to compose a soothing song to fit Shiseikan's image. He believes he made a song which fits the summer of the game's setting. An orchestral rendition of this song was performed at the Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement: Shinichiro Nakamura :Trumpet: Takafumi Amano :Guitar: MASA :Bass: Yosuke Kinoshita :Chorus: Infini :Koei Tecmo label Lyrics Kanji= :青葉が薫る　深い緑のある城下町（まち）で :わきあがる雲追い駆けるように :響きあわせて　ともに過ごす一瞬一瞬が :かけがえない時間（とき）なる :思いひとつにして結ばれてゆく絆 :なにより強く誰よりも君と :Forest Green　いつまでも一緒に :ずっとそばにいると :笑顔がそこにある幸せが :もっと続くように :はじめての戸惑い　はじめての切なさ :はじめて願ったそのすべてで :君を守りたいから :広く流れる　川がせせらぐこの岸辺（ばしょ）で :陽射しさえも照らし返すように :もっと音色が　輝き増しながら高鳴れば :鼓動もまた高鳴るよ :心重なってやっとわかった気持ちは :なによりも誰よりもただ逢いたい :Forest Green　いつまでも一緒に :探しに行きたいと :目指した約束をもう一度 :きっと見つけに行く :はじめての寂しさ　はじめての愛しさ :はじめて感じたそのすべてが :君につながってゆく :Forest Green　いつまでも一緒に :ずっとそばにいると :笑顔がそこにある幸せが :もっと続くように :はじめての戸惑い　はじめての切なさ :はじめて願ったそのすべてで :君を守りたいから |-|Romaji= :aoba ga kaoru fukai midori no aru machi de :wakiagaru kumo oikakeruyouni :hibikiawasete tomi ni sugosu isshun isshun ga :kakegaenai toki naru :omoi hitotsunishite musubareteyuku kizuna :nani yori tsuyoku dare yori mo kimi to :Forest Green itsumademo issho ni :zutto soba ni iru to :egao ga soko ni aru shiawase ga :motto tsuzukuyouni :hajimete no tomadoi hajimete no setsunasa :hajimete negatta sono subete de :kimi wo mamoritai kara :hiroku nagareru kawa ga seseragu kono basho de :hizashisae mo terashi kaeseuyouni :motto neiro ga kagayaki mashinagara takanareba :kodou mo mata takanaru yo :kokoro kasanatte yatto wakatta kimochi wa :nani yori mo dare yori mo tada aitai :Forest Green itsumademo issho ni :sagashi ni ikitai to :mezashita yakusoku wo mou ichido :kitto mitsuke ni yuku :hajimete no sabishisa hajimete no itoshisa :hajimete kanjita sono subete ga :kimi ni tsunagatteyuku :Forest Green itsumademo issho ni :zutto soba ni iru to :egao ga soko ni aru shiawase ga :motto tsuzukuyouni :hajimete no tomadoi hajimete no setsunasa :hajimete negatta sono subete de :kimi wo mamoritai kara |-|English Translation= :Every moment I spend with you :in this ancient town of rich evergreen :rushes by like the wafting clouds :They resound within me, becoming irreplaceable dates to me :The strings of affection which bound me to this place :are tied to no one else but you :Let's be together in this Forest Green :Always be with me :I wish for the happiness found in your smile :to never fade away :For the first time ever, I would like to know your every wish :because I want to protect you from :your first doubt and your first woe :Near the wide river of the bubbling brook :is a glistening shimmer brighter than the sun :As a melody plays louder near this radiance :I feel my heart racing in my chest :The moment I finally realized this precious feeling :I realized I wanted to see you and only you :Let's be together in this Forest Green :As I search for you :I know this time we'll achieve :the promise we once shared :My first pangs of love and its tenderness :and anything else I felt upon that moment :will guide me to you :Let's always be together in this Forest Green :I never wish to part from you :I'll see to it that your smile :never loses its dimples of glee :For the first time ever, I wish to know your every desire, :your first moment of turmoil, and your first moment of sorrow :Because I want to protect you External Links *CD listing, [https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/artist/justbemyself.htm Just be myself track listing] *Promotional video using song Category: Songs